One Shot Series
by xStarBINA
Summary: Sometimes, it's not about how much words you speak, but about how much impact they have.
1. FudouxKidou - I'm yours if you are mine

**Very short Kidou x Fudou oneshot. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven, if I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

* * *

A long haired male sat on a bench in the park. Another male came to sit next to him. They have known each other for a few years, and even though they are suppost to be rivals, they secretly have feelings for each other.

They stayed on that same bench untill it got dark. While Fudou rested his head against Kidou' shoulder, he thought about what attracted him to his former rival. Maybe it was his strenght. Maybe it was the way he could see things, others couldn't. Maybe it were those pinkish eyes.

He shook his head in attempt to loose those thoughts. Kidou seemed to realize his lovers frustration and started to softly push him back untill he sat next to him. Without a word, he made his lips touch his.

All he wanted to do was kiss him, take him back home and make love to him. But he couldn't. They hurt each other in the past, and they would do it again. No matter how much they love each other, there will always be this contest between them. They will always fight to be the best.

Fudous hands went under Kidous shirt. He was gently making his way up to his chest, while Kidou placed these soft kisses in his neck. Why, why can't they just be together? It doesn't matter. They only have one night.

Suddenly they stand up. Slowly walking to Kidous appartment, still holding hands. Before they open the door, they start kissing. Hard kisses, almost without emotion. They understand each other without words.

When they wake up, both their bodies hurt. They wenr hard on each other again. That's the reason they can't be together. They want each other so much, it makes them go crazy.

But they keep on trying, everytime.

"I'm yours, if you're mine."

* * *

**Like I said, really short.**

**Review!**


	2. FudouxShina - It's just sex

**Heeya everyone. Here's the first time Fudou and my oc have sex =) Why? Because I want to. **

**Rated M for obvious reasons.**

* * *

_-The first time-_  
We were just talking. Nothing was wrong at that point, untill we realized we were actually talking withiut fighting. If was weird. We always fight. Not play fight, no. Really fight. People say it's because we like each other, but we are too stubborn to admit. Maybe that could be true. Maybe not.

Thing got out of hand when we stopped talking and stared at each other instead. His eyes were colder than ever, somehow it turned me on. I had always liked it when he got angry and stuff, he looks so dominant. And the competeter in me just want to dominate him, at that exact time. The wrong to to fuck with Fudou Akio.

"What?", he asked annoyed. "Just imagining something. Not important.", I aswered. He wasn't satisfied with me answer and came closer. "What happens when I get really angry now?" "Then I'll kiss you.", was my simple answer. He stopped for a sec. "You wouldn't.", he said with an evil smirk. "And why wouldn't I kiss you?"

"Because you don't want to kiss me. You do want something else, something psycially, no strings attached." I was getting furious. Not because of what he said, but because he was right. I did want sex. With him. And I knew he wanted it too.

I stand up slowely and push him to the wall. He just gave me his famous smirk again. My brains stopped working when I looked at him. His eyes mesmerized me. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop. My hands reached for his shirt and with one swift movement I pulled it off.

Before I could go any further, I was violently pushed back on the bed. A moment later I felt two cold hands making their way under my shirt and opening my bra. "Fuck.", he mumbled. He pinned me on the bed and his lips found the way to my neck. We agreed on the 'no kissing' thing, but this was good.

A soft moan came out of my mouth and he seems to feed off it, because his hands were already on my hips now. I decided I couldn't let him win, yet. Within a minute both our jeans were thrown somewhere on the ground. I could already feel his hard member against me.

"Do it, Fudou. You know you need this.", I whispered in hia ear. He looked down at my body. "It's just sex, right? No emotions involved." "Yeah, now take me." The next half hour we were speechless. All that could be heard were soft moans and heavy breathings.

I wasn't suprised to notice the fact that he was rough on me. There were no soft whispers, no stroking or comforting. It was just hard sex. Just how I imagined. Just how I liked it. And as much as I enjoyed it, I wanted to do my part. I wanted to make him come.

The moment he closed his eyes, I used every inch of power I posessed to turn him around. When I got him on his back, I started moving fast. And all this time our eyes were locked. I wanted to see his face when I made him come, Hell, I wanted to hear him scream my name.

Soon I felt my own climax coming up, and realized he was close too. "Playtime is over.", I told him and increased my speed even more. He took the pillow and pushed it over his mouth to keep his moans down. I let out an evil giggle. Mission accomplished.

We came at the exact same time. I immideatly fell down next to him. We both didnt say a word, untill he stood up. "You still okay with this?" "Yeah. Just admit it. You need me as much as I need you." "I just need sex." "So do I, Fudou." We stared at each other again, while thinking the same.

"Next time I have to overpower."

* * *

**I know, it's shorter than I hoped, but hey. I wrote this while I was trying to sleep, so sorry if it doesn't make sense at all. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. x-Reader - Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Hey guys. New chapter here. This is a bit diiferent than normal, you won't know who it is.. Unless you know my crush *blinkblink*. Or you're smart. Or you cheat..**

**I got this idea when I went to the playgrounds with my little brother, just this afternoon and decided to makr it a one shot immedeatly. **

**Rated T, because I'm not sure.**

**Again, I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

It was a nice summer day. The sun was shining bright and Inazuma Japan decided to take a day off training to enjoy the weather. Somehow you guys ended up at a childs playground. While the guys started to play a little soccer, you crashed down on the nestswings and put your headphones in. It didn't take too long before your thoughts went to a certain boy.

You were lost in your daydream and nearly fell off the nest when it started to move. You opened your eyes and through the dark glasses of your sunglasses you see Kidou stepping into the nest. "Hey, were you sleeping?", he asks. "Nah, just daydreaming", you answer. Your eyes scan the crowd for one person. Kidou follows your glare and whispers; "You like him, don't you?" Not knowing what to answer, you just stare at him. "Why?" Kidou smiles at you. "You don't have to answer. It's just, that if you do, and I say if, this might be a good time to tell him." With these words Kidou leaves you alone again.

But you don't have a lot of time to think about his words. The moment you close your eyes again, someone else climbs into the nest and sits next to you. A little annoyed you open your eyes again. You're a bit confused to see him laying down next to you. Instead of saying something, you just lay back down and close your eyes again. You heart is going crazy and a million thoughts go trough your mind. You don't dare to look at him, afraid that you won't be able to stop staring. He is so cute, you think.

"Are you okay?", he suddenly asks. "Yeah, why?" "Why aren't you looking at me, if you are okay?" Knowing you can't answer that honestly, you try to lie. "I'm just a bit tired." "Hmpf. You're a terrible liar", he says with a soft smile. Then he gets serious again. "Come here. I'll stay with you so you can take a little rest." You can't believe your ears. "Uhm, sure. Thank you." You try to lay back, but the nest starts swinging wildly. He grabs your wrist and pulls you close so you won't fall off. When the swings calm down, he doesn't let go off you.

''You can let go now, you know.'' ''.. I know.'' Yet, he doesn't let go off your arm. Instead, he moves his body closer. Due to the weight of his body, you fall down on your back with him on top of you. ''Wha-What are you doing?'' you hear that your voice is trembling, but you don't care anymore. He is freaking you out and you like it.

''I.. I don't know'', he answers. Suddenly he lets go and turns his back to you. You are shocked. What is going on here, you think. ''Don't go, please'', you hear yourself say. ''Lay down with me.'' If he is shocked, he doesn't show it. However, you are confused by the words that just came out of your mouth. For a second, you think he will walk away from you, but he doesn't.

When he lays down you turn your head so you can face him. Before you realize what you're doing, you rest your head on his shoulder. ''I'm sorry for acting weird around you'', you say. He gives you a look. ''I just want to know what is wrong. I care about you.'' You smile at those words. You couldn't be happier. But there is one other thing you have to say.

You open your mouth to talk again, but he is faster. ''Are.. Are you in love with me?'', he asked while looking at you. You can feel your cheeks get red. ''How did you find out?'', you ask confused. He smiles shyly. ''I didn't. I just had to ask. And Kidou may have said something..'' Off course. Kidou was trying to talk you into confessing to him. But that means.. ''Are you in love with me?'', you ask him.

Instead of answering, he puts his hands around your waist and forces you to look at him in the eyes. Right before your lips meet, Fudou whispers; ''I am truly, deeply, madly in love with you.''

* * *

**Wauw, turned out longer and fluffier than I wanted. Really different from how I normally write my scences. And no suprise, the guy is.. FUDOU! *heart eyes***

**Well, let me know what you think. Love you guys!**


End file.
